


Это стоило сделать

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Никогда не стоит отвлекать Леви от уборки.





	Это стоило сделать

Не стоило это делать.  
Но к сожалению, Эрен поздно это понял. Когда Леви затащил Йегера в подвал, тот успокаивал себя тем, что капрал всего лишь хорошенько ему всыпет.  
Когда Эрена прижали к стене, тот даже не испугался. До тех пор, пока его капитан не начал его раздевать.  
Эрен начал возмущаться и вырываться, но на его руках тут же защелкнулись наручники.  
Оставшись полностью голым, Йегер почувствовал, как Леви давит на его плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени. Сопротивляться не было сил и желания. Лучше пусть сейчас все сделает, а если вырываться, то можно получить лишних синяков.   
Но все же не стоило этого делать.  
Эта была последняя мысль в голове Эрена перед тем, как его шеи коснулись губы капрала.

* * *

Леви, коснувшись губами шеи, скользнул вниз, провёл языком по плечу, чуть прикусил и перевёл взгляд на ничего непонимающего парня.  
Через секунду Эрен почувствовал как холодные скользкие пальцы капрала скользят по спине, опускаясь все ниже.  
До Йегера дошло осознание того, какую глупость он натворил и как ему придётся за неё заплатить.  
Пальцы скользнули между ягодиц и Эрен вздрогнул и ойкнул, от ощущения, как один палец проникает в него. Капрал ухмыляется и тут же добавляет второй. Эрен тихо стонет от резкой боли, которую тут же перекрывает мысль, что у него...стоит. "Чёрт, вот только этого не хватало!" - подумал Эрен.   
Леви усмехнулся, тоже заметив это.  
От третьего пальца Эрен согнулся пополам и заскулил от боли, но Леви заставил его выпрямиться.  
Капрал решил подольше поиграть с неосторожным подчиненным.  
Одной рукой растягивая Эрена, второй рукой капрал обхватил его член, заставив Йегера прогнуться в спине и выдохнуть.  
Леви скользит рукой по всей длине, обводит пальцем головку, размазывая по стволу капли выступившей смазки.  
Эрен, отдавшись ощущениям, не сразу замечает, что капрал вытащил пальцы, а через секунду Йегер недовольно стонет, из - за того, что капитан убрал вторую руку.  
Леви встаёт и отходит.  
Неужели это его месть? Оставить связанного и возбужденного в подвале?  
Но Эрен успокаивается, как только слышит приближающиеся шаги. Леви заставляет его наклониться и раздвинуть ноги и Эрен подчиняется. Сгорает от стыда, но подчиняется.  
Леви прижимается сзади, и Йегер чувствует насколько сильно возбужден его капитан.   
Удивлению Эрена нет предела, когда между ягодиц скользит что - то холодное. Он на секунду кидает взгляд назад и застывает, увидев в руках Леви ту самую метелку.   
О. Чёрт. Этого. Не. Может. Быть.  
Только не метелкой. Эрен шепчет что - то невразумительное, не в силах сказать что - то нормально.  
Эрен вскрикивает, когда метелка проталкивается в него наполовину.   
\- Если закричишь - твои друзья, да и весь отряд, тебя услышат, придут сюда и увидят тебя таким. Ты ведь не хочешь этого?  
Эрен отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Вот и умничка. Ты же будешь хорошим мальчиком?  
Эрен кивает.  
\- Молодец, - жарко шепчет Леви прямо в ухо и от этой близости и этого чуть хриплого сексуального шепота Эрен медленно сходит с ума.  
Леви продолжает свои мучения и вводит метелку до конца, тут же вытаскивая.   
Пару минут таких действий и вот уже Эрен тихо постанывает и закусывает губы, чтобы не закричать, на этот раз от удовольствия.  
Но все в секунду прекращается.  
\- Капрал?.. - только и успевает произнести Эрен, как тут же рукоять той метелки, со свистом рассекая воздух, приземляется на спину Эрена. Тот вздрагивает, но молчит, закусывая губы до крови.   
Второй удар. Третий. Пятый. Восьмой. Одиннадцатый. Эрен отвлекает себя пересчетом ударов. Вот, уже был тринадцатый. Эрен сквозь бешеный стук крови в ушах слышит, как метла падает на пол, откинутая капралом. Слышит шорох одежды и шаги Леви, подходящего к нему.  
А в следующую секунду боль мешается с удовольствием. Леви касается губами ран на спине, проводит по ним языком, слизывает кровь, ухмыляясь. Всё это выглядит дико.  
Дико возбуждающе.  
Наручники, плотно обхватывающие руки, уже запачканы кровью из поврежденных запястий.  
Леви прижимает Эрена к себе, притирается между ягодиц, одновременно закусывая до боли и крови шею Йегера.  
Даже терпению капрала приходит конец, и он нетерпеливо входит в Эрена. Так же нетерпеливо, жадно и властно целует его искусанные губы, повернув лицо Эрена к себе на секунду, только для этого поцелуя.   
Леви двигается в нем, и эти ощущения эта боль перемешивается с кайфом, и это сводит с ума, как и то, что капрал говорит на ухо всякие пошлости, тихо рычит, рвано дышит на ухо, и даже тихо стонет, войдя слишком глубоко и быстро в Эрена. Тот стонет, в голос, не стесняясь и не боясь, что кто - то может зайти сюда и увидеть его такого. Ему не важно ничего, он сосредоточился на движениях Леви, на том, как его член скользит в нем, каждый раз проходясь по простате.   
Никто не следил за временем. Обоим было важно только сплетение тел, жаркие поцелуи, и быстрые толчки.   
Эрен чувствует, что сейчас все закончится, сейчас, еще немного, быстрее, чуть - чуть... да... сейчас...  
\- Капрал!.. - громко стонет Эрен на выдохе и кончает. Кончает, не в силах выносить эту сладкую пытку.  
Леви, ощущая, как Эрен обмяк в его руках, как сжался вокруг него, делает ещё пару толчков и тоже поддается сильному порыву наслаждения.

* * *

Пару минут они лежат молча, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Капрал снимает с Йегера наручники и отбрасывает их в сторону. Леви медленно встаёт и направляется к сложенным на платке, постеленном на полу, вещам. Даже в таком возбужденном состоянии страсть к чистоте взяла верх над каменным стояком, и Леви, конечно же, сложил все свои вещи. Он даже пол протер метелкой, перед тем, как платок постелить.  
Одевшись и приведя себя в порядок, Леви взял метлу в руки и подошёл к Эрену, присев рядом с ним на корточки. Тот уже сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, наслаждаясь прикосновениями холода к ранам.  
Леви ударил, теперь уже слегка и мягким местом метелки, Эрена в плечо.  
\- Одевайся быстрее, штаб сам себя не уберет.  
Эрен счастливо посмотрел на, теперь уже, своего капрала и, зная, что отхватит за это, все равно поддался внезапному порыву и подался вперёд, целуя Леви.  
Тот не отстранился и даже ответил.  
Оторвавшись от подчиненного, капрал строго посмотрел на Йегера, счастливо и беззаботно улыбавшегося, и тоже улыбнулся. Мысленно, но улыбнулся. А в реальности он, сохраняя серьёзное лицо и вид в целом, сказал:  
\- Я тебя не ударил только потому, что мне понравилось. Я надеюсь, теперь ты будешь меня слушаться. И не будешь меня отвлекать.  
Эрен кивнул. Но оставил на заметку ещё пару раз отвлечь капрала. Уж больно ему понравилось наказание.  
Уже встав и направившись к выходу, Леви сказал:  
\- Уборка сама себя не сделает. Верхние этажи все ещё грязные и неприбранные. Иди и уберись там, - и, на прощание кинув злосчастную метлу Эрену, удалился.  
Эрен ещё шире улыбнулся и сказал в пустоту:  
\- Да, мой капрал...  
Всё - таки, это стоило сделать.


End file.
